Where the Boys Are
by izzieandalex
Summary: I added a new chapter more of cristina and burke you will like it i promise
1. Chapter 1

**Where the Boys Are**

_I really want to see this episode so I decided I make a story on_

_What I think should happen in this episode_

_Please tell me what ya'll think! Thanks_

This scene takes place at the hospital, where the Chief called all the guys meaning Preston, Derek, Alex, and George to his office.

Dr.Webber: I'm glad you all could make it to my office.

Derek: Oh it's our pleasure Richard, now what is it you have to tell us, have you hired someone else that could possibly ruin my life??

Alex: Trust me Derek, the only that could ruin your life is yourself.

Derek: Oh really, your one to speak, I didn't let my girlfriend cut an L-VAD wire.

Alex gets up

George stands between them.

Dr.Webber: Ok that's enough, how old are you guys, and how are you doctors?

Preston: Richard, can you please tell us why you called all of us to your office?

Dr.Webber: Well, I decided I seen a lot of drama going on here lately and you guys seem to be right in the middle of it. I want to go on a camping trip. See, this weekend, was me and my wife's anniversary this weekend, and well, were separated right now.

George: Sorry Chief we didn't know.

Dr.Webber: Well, ya anyways, I want to take you guy's camping get to know why there is so much drama going on, well, actually I just want to get away. And I know you all have this weekend off, and yes we are going camping, and I will hear no if's or but's about it, is that clear?

In unison: Yes


	2. Sometimes there is no Reason

Alex and George leave the office

Alex: What do you think he has up his sleeves?

George: What do you mean?

Alex: Well, George he obviously wants to find out something, like why does he want to camping with us?

George: Maybe he just wants to be around some people; after all it's his anniversary.

Alex: It's not like he really loved his wife, I mean he did cheat on her.

George: Alex, I got to go ok, talk to you later.

Scene switches to Preston and Derek

Derek: So, this is going to be one heck of a weekend huh?

Preston: I guess so; I got to go see a patient. See you later.

Derek: Ok, like seriously what's up everyone's butt today?

Preston: The chief retired this morning.


	3. In the wilderness

Scene switches to all the guys walking on a bridge with backpacks.

George: Ok let's sing a song; do you know anything good Alex?

Alex: yes, it's called shut the hell up, can we just get to camp.

Derek, Preston, and the Chief laugh.

The guys set up the camp and went fishing all day, and near lunch, the Chief said he wanted to talk them all individually.

George was first.

Dr.Webber: Hello Mr. O'Malley, how are you doing today?

George: I'm ok I guess, just confused.

Dr.Webber: Why are you confused?

George: The thing is I really don't know, I mean always knew what I wanted in life, now I really don't know what I want. I mean Callie, wanted me to spend all my time with her, and I mean I liked her, but I don't know why, I mean I never really missed her. I should, she was my girlfriend, but I didn't care. And you know the truth is, I like not caring, for once if my life my actions aren't hurting me. It feels good.

Dr.Webber: I know what you mean, I understand. Not feeling anything it actually feels good, if you can make any since of that. But the truth is George, if we don't feel anything then what is life for, if we aren't supposed to hurt once in awhile. I know this well, seem quite weird to you, but hurting, it makes you a better person. My whole life I was numb to everything. I didn't care about anyone or anything except becoming and doctor and taking care of my patients. I didn't pay attention to my family, I didn't care when my wife found I cheated. Yes, I know I didn't leave her, but I only did that, because it would hurt my career. I feel like I missed out on a lot in life. And I want you to feel things. And Callie, surely has a lot of feelings for you, but if you don't feel that way, it's ok. George its ok to meet someone else, but I will tell you this, there are very few people in life that we will cross that truly love us. And Callie is one of those people for you. And I want you to know is to keep those people, keep them, if not as relationship, as a friend, appreciate their presence, because one day they might not be there anymore.


	4. It's ok to feel

Scene switches to Burke talking to Webber

Preston: So, Dr.Webber , what do you want to talk to me about?

Dr.Webber: Preston, I want to tell you I'm so proud of you, I know it might seem unprofessional, being that I am, I mean I was the Chief Resident.

Preston: Thank-you Richard.

Preston: Richard, can I ask you a question?

Dr.Webber: yes.

Preston: Why did you retire?

Dr.Webber: I want to live, Preston, I mean my whole life I spent saving lives, the only thing I couldn't save was my family. I want you to know that being a Doctor, should always be a priority, that if you aren't a doctor one day, you will still be Preston Burke, that your job does not define who you are. Because you are a great person.

Preston: Thank you for telling me that sir. I'm just not sure Christina, well see me as not a Doctor, not that I'm quiting, I just want to know that she will still be with me , if I weren't.

Scene switches to Derek and Webber:

Derek: So, Webber I heard you retire, I'm sorry.

Webber: Your have nothing to be sorry about , you should be sorry for Meredith and Addison, yes I said Addison.

Derek: Sir what do you mean.

Webber: When I was your age, I met a woman, who I ended up having an affair with, and I know you know about this, but what I didn't tell you, was I regretted everyday, not leaving my wife, for Ellis. I mean my wife deserved so much more, I couldn't leave her though, because it was wrong, I would be a disgrace to everyone and that is true. That is why I didn't leave. And I will say this what I did was wrong, but for once in my life I was in love, and I know I'm not a good man, and I don't want you to say anything,.Although, I should have let my wife leave and live her life, not stick around for a guy, who cares about no one, but his career. I made a mistake Derek, and so do you, we make mistakes, that what makes us human.

Derek: I love Meredith, so much, and I can't deal with the fact, that I chose to my pride over her, I didn't want to look like a bad man, I wanted to make my marriage work. But you can't if the two people are in love with someone else. Yes, I loved Addison, and I always will. But we can't be together anymore all the years we spent together, drove us apart, But with Meredith it seems like everyday is new thing, I never loved anyone like I love her. I can't believe I didn't kiss her after she told me she broke up with Fin. I just said ok. I don't know what to do, but I know I'm going to keep hurting her.

Webber: Derek, you reacted in a way that was a way any man would act, finding out they spent a year trying to bring back a relationship that was never going to work, and you made Meredith hurt. But Derek, you have to know that your alive, your not dying anytime soon, you need to go to Meredith and tell her, tell her she's the one who makes you feel complete. You will not hurt her, I know that because you loved her enough to let her go, Now you need to get her back.


	5. Where the boys are going, is now,

Scene switches to Webber and Alex

Webber: I have to say I have a lot in common with you.

Alex: really?

Webber: yes I was afraid to have someone love me.

Alex looks at the ground.

Webber: My wife loved me, she lived with me being gone during the whole time of our marriage. I spent as much time away from her, because I wanted her to leave me, I know that might shock you. But I never wanted to be with anyone. I wanted to focus on my career, than this lady came along and all she could do was follow me everywhere during college. I saw her in all my classes, and one day she came up to me and said I'm going to a marry you one day, I don't know you, but I know, I'm going to be your wife. I stood there knowing that was going to happen, and it did, and I made sure I spent all my time at the hospital away from her.

Alex: I didn't want to hurt her, I just never had any emotions in any relationship. To me a woman, is her anatomy and we have sex, and there is nothing more , But with Izzie, it was different. She was gorgeous yes, but she had this thing about her , this heart, none of the girls I liked really wanted more than sex from me, after all I'm a jerk, But Izzie she smiled around me, I didn't understand this, why in the world was this girl always smiling. I just tried to push her away. When we went on a date, I saw her, and she looked so gorgeous and she was so sweet. And I tried everything to make that her worse date ever. I couldn't kiss her, It happened.

Webber: You fell in love.

Alex: For the first time ever in my life, I felt I could love this girl, I felt this girl could love me. I couldn't have it. My whole life I was taught that love was a weakness. So, I cheated on her, and I did anything to make her hate me. And then she met someone, who treated her right, and she fell in love. I screwed up,

Alex starts to talk like he might cry.

Alex: The one person who cared for me, was in love with someone else. And when he needed a heart transplant , I had to help her, I had to let her be loved by a good man. I only want the best for Izzie. I really do. But I can't help but wish I didn't screw it up.

Webber: Alex you can still make it better. It's too late for me, I don't want you to end up like me, a person who hurt the one person he love.

_Where the Boys Are(Connie Francis)_

_Where the boys are, someone waits for me  
A smiling' face, a warm embrace, two arms to hold me tenderly  
Where the boys are, my true love will be  
He's walkin' down some street in town and I know he's lookin' there for me_

In the crowd of a million people I'll find my valentine  
And then I'll climb to the highest steeple and tell the world he's mine

Till he holds me I wait impatiently  
Where the boys are, where the boys are  
Where the boys are, someone waits for me

Till he holds me I wait impatiently  
Where the boys are, where the boys are  
Where the boys are, someone waits for me

ok I'm really sorry I you don't like it, I hope you do, I will write more, please do criticize, so I can make the story great.


	6. Learning to Breathe

**Learning to Breathe**

Alex, Derek, Preston, and George, all learned

Something from Dr.Webber. Dr.Webber planned this

Weekend so they wouldn't make the same mistakes he made in his life.

They all were back and at the hospital, also waiting to see who the new chief

Resident was going to be.

The locker room

Christina: Can you believe Webber is retiring?

Meredith: nope

Izzie: I do, he wants to live his life, and good for him

George: Who do you think the new Chief resident will be.

Christina: Only of course the best doctor here, and my man, Preston.

Meredith: No sweetheart, it's my boy Derek, well I don't know what he is, can you believe he actually just said ok when I told him dumped finn! Like come on Seriously!

Izzie: Seriously yes I do (Izzie smiled).

Meredith: What?

Izzie: Come on Meredith he just got a divorce, what do you expect, I know he wants you, we all know that, but when you end a relationship with someone that you were once in love with it's hard.

Alex walks in

Alex: That is true Meredith, it's hard ( alex stares at Izzie) it's hard to end a relationship with someone you love.

Alex goes to his locker.

Izzie nods

Izzie: See, I even got Karev agreeing.

Christina: He's one to talk

Meredith: Christina, George please let's go to the storage room, I need your help.

Christina: Well, I can tell you one think we ain't having a threesome , because that just is

not going to happen, I could do better that you two.

George: Ouch that hurts Christina, lets go.

Meredith smiles at Alex and mouths the words "tell her"!

Izzie is tying her shoes.

Alex goes and sits next to her.

Alex: hey Iz

Izzie: hi Alex , how was the camping trip?

Alex: it was fun, it made me think a lot.

Izzie: About what?

Alex: Well, I wanted to tell you something, and I've been wanting to tell you for a long time, I have just been so scared.

Izzie gets a page

Izzie: damn, it's 911 I have to go, can we talk at lunch?

Alex forces a smile: yes of course.

Meredith enters the locker room

Meredith: So alex, did you tell her? Did you tell her you love her?

Alex: I couldn't she got a page.

Meredith: well, you have to her , because if you don't tell her, she will never know, and it will hurt her, I know she is sad over denny, but if you just let this go by, and not tell her, she will hurt(Meredith talk shakingly as if she would cry any minute.).

Alex: Don't worry I'm going to. I'm not letting another guy come along, before I tell her.

Derek walks in after hearing Meredith talk, alex walks out.

Meredith: Hey Derek (Meredith smiles and starts to leave the room)

Derek grabs her arm gently.

Meredith looks at him and says: Derek, I'm not going to do this anymore, you can't just ignore me sometimes and then want me, it's not healthy, and it's really playing with my emotions. I love you so much, and I only wish you would reciprocate those feelings, but the truth is I don't know if you will. I dumped Finn, a guy too perfect to ever pass by. I dumped him for a guy who chose his wife who cheated on him over me, a guy I'm in love with, a guy who called me a whore. I chose you Derek, because you just can't help who you love and dammit I hate it. I do.

Meredith cries.

Derek holds her and says: Meredith, sweetheart, I love you, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't say anything to you after you dumped Finn, it's just I realized that I wasted a year without you, trying to fix a relationship that wouldn't work because we both are in love with someone else. I love you Meredith, I love the way you smell, I love the way you talk when your on morphine, I love your lack of optimism, I just want you to know that I'm not wasting anymore time without you. Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I can't promise you I won't make you mad, but I can promise you I won't hurt you again.

Meredith and Derek Kissed, and Meredith says: So, you finally decided to treat me mcgood.

Derek smiles.

Scene switches to Preston and Christina

Christina: hey Mr.Burke , I mean new chief of surgery

Burke: I wasn't named chief of surgery.

Christina: but, your going to be.

Burke: Christina , I can't even operate perfectly, what makes you think I'm worthy of being chief resident. Christina, if I was no longer a doctor would you love me?

Christina doesn't answer.

Burke: I see I got my answer.

Christina: wait, don't do that.

Burke: don't do what?

Christina: don't walk out on me, when I didn't get to answer you.

I love you Burke , ok! Is that what you want to hear! I love you, I love you if you were a gynecologist, I love you if you worked at McDonalds, and yes I would love you even if you were a vet! Ok

Christina runs off and Burke Smiles

Scene switches to Board room , where the chief has decided the new chief of surgery.

Webber: So, I thought about this for a long time, and I realized I knew all along who deserved to take my place here.

George: Who do you think it's going to be.

Alex: 10 bucks it is Derek

Izzie: 20 that it is Preston

Webber: And well, the new chief of surgery, is someone who has all the qualities of being a chief of surgey, they are brilliant beyond normal capacity, they have a hunger for learning new things, they have one goal, and one goal only to save people. They are person first, then a doctor, They are a parent and loves their interns. And that my fellow doctors is Dr.Miranda Bailey.

Meredith: Oh my gosh, why didn't we think Bailey would be chief?

Christina: Wow, right on sister, now she is going to show all those men.

Izzie; this gives us hope ladies!

Alex: George, your dream might just come true.

George hits Alex

Preston and Derek congratulate Bailey and Bailey says: Well, it's about time!

Izzie walks outside leaving the hospital.

Alex runs up to her: Hey Iz.

Izzie: Oh Alex, how are ya?

Alex: I'm good, so I wanted to talk to you

Iz: About what Alex?

Alex: about something I need to tell you.

Iz: Ok shoot.

Alex: Well can we sit down.

Iz: Ok (izzie seems alittle started by his nervousness)

Alex: well Iz, I need you to know my whole life, I was always this guy who had no emotions, and it's true, when my Mom died, my dad basically left me in sports and told me that if I cry about my Mom ever, that I would be a disgrace. So, I decided, I would never cry . He told me that love doesn't exist and only wusses fall in love, So never fell in love. Until I met you Izzie. You made me feel good, like I was a good guy, So I did everything possible to get you to hate me, Izzie I'm in love with you, and if that's not real then I don't' don't what is real. I never been so happy and upset at the same time. I love you Izzie, and I hate myself everyday for screwing up the one thing that was good in my life, and that was you Iz. You made me a better person. And I know you love Denny and I understand if you don't want to be with me. I do.

Izzie looked back at Alex in tears and kissed him softly and whispered in his ear

Izzie: I love you too……..

Please comment


	7. Save Room

_**Save Room**_

_Say that you stay a little  
Don't say bye bye tonight  
Say you'll be mine  
just a little of bit of love Is worth a moment of your time_

Izzie woke up the next morning, waking up to someone who loved her.

Izzie just stared at Alex for almost hour, just sitting there, trying to figure out how she brought the good side of Alex out, how he finally told her he loved her, she sat there in amazement, blinking her eyes a couple of times, thinking it was just a dream, she thought more to herself, how she never felt more happy than the day Denny proposed to her. She wanted to surprise Alex with breakfast, so she got dressed and in the car.

_Knocking on your door just a little  
so cold outside tonight  
let's get the fire burning  
I know, I keep it burning right_

Izzie had her favorite song by John Legend on of course "SAVE TIME". She looked at the window and thought of the day Alex and her shared their first kiss…..It was the best kiss she ever had, not only because Alex was a good kisser, but because she cared for him and he cared for her and it was perfect…

Suddenly Izzie lost control of the car, she had let her eyes off the road for almost a min and there was a car in front of her , and izzie turned and saw it and then it hit her car

Flashback to the night alex kissed her at the bar Alex: "Goodnight Dr.Stevens"

Izzie: "goodnight"

_This just might hurt a little  
love hurts sometimes when you do it right  
Don't be affraid of a little bit of pain  
pleasure is just on the other side_


	8. Angel

_**Angel**_

_**Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight**_

Alex woke up and Izzie wasn't there. The sun shined through the window and hit his face he, then looked at the clock and he saw what time it was, he was late for work.

Alex: dammit.., Iz where are you?

He got up and straightened out his clothes, he fell asleep in them last night. He was feeling so happy, Izzie loved him, and he loved Izzie. He went threw water on his face and straightens his hair out, and put toothpaste in his mouth and got clean, He went downstairs and saw a note from Izzie, and he read it, it said:

_Good morning evil spawn, I went to go get some breakfast_, _if I'm not back before you have to go to work , sorry I tend to take a long time in the grocery store, I will just meet you at the hospital then , ok? I love you –Iz_

Alex smiled and got his briefcase and left.

Alex arrived at the hospital.

Meredith, Christina, and George were all in the hospital, and had a surprised look on their faces.

Alex saw and said: What is wrong with you guys?

Christina: you arrived late to work..

Meredith: And you are smiling..

George: Alex are you on drugs?

Alex: Yes, a drug called Izzie to be in fact.

Meredith smiled: Did you guys sleep together?

Alex: No! We didn't gosh no, we just talked, and all I fell asleep in my clothes at your house.

Christina: Aw how cute the evil spawn and dr.model end up happily ever after.

George: Well, Alex you better not hurt again.

Alex: I won't I love Izzie , I can't hurt her anymore , I won't.

Meredith: Now that is so cute. Where is Iz?

Alex: She went to go get breakfast she will be here soon.

Christina: She better have got me something..

Olivia came in: You guys there was a serious accident on the Highway 102 there was a multiple car crash, hurry we need you.

Christina: Oh ya I get the worst one ok?

Alex: Hell yes ain't noting like being in love and getting to help people who were in a car crash (Alex said as he tied his shoes).

Meredith and Cristina walked out the door, and rushed to ambulance,

EMT: the female is 26 yrs old, white, blonde, She was in a car accident, her car flipped over after a truck driver fell asleep on the road and hit her vehicle, her name is _Isobel Stevens_.

Cristina and Meredith looked at each other: Oh no.

George and Alex walked out and saw Cristina and Meredith's faces it was like they weren't there.

Alex: What is going on?

Then he saw Izzie, and fell on the ground.

George grabbed Alex and said: Alex its ok

Alex pushed him down, and picked up Izzie and brang her into the hospital.

Bailey saw Izzie and said: Oh no, not Izzie.

Alex: Someone, someone, help her!! Now! Dammit.

_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there_

George said to Meredith: this can't be happening; it's our Izzie, what is happening..

Meredith hugged George.

Burke saw Cristina sitting in the on-call room, she was crying.

Burke: Cristina, what is wrong?

Cristina: It is , it is Izzie, she was in a car accident, fuck why is the hospital have so much drama, Alex tells he loves her, than she gets a car accident, what the hell.

Burke holds Cristina: it's going to be ok, Izzie is going to be ok, she has a little bleeding near her heart, but I'm going to do surgery.

Cristina: you tell anyone that I was crying, I, I will kill you.

Burke smiled: And said I would never kill anyone who loved me.

Burke finished surgery on Iz and walked out the room.

Alex walked up to him..

Burke: Izzie is going to be ok, we stopped the bleeding near her heart, she is very lucky, if we had waited just a minute to do the surgery, her heart would have failed. She is asleep right now, but you can go see her.

Alex walks up and Burke pats him on the shoulder and says: Go right ahead.

Cristina eyes start watering up again and runs to the on-call room.

Alex walks into the room and looks at Izzie, she looks so peaceful he thought.

He got on the side of the bed and layed next to her. He held her hand and looked at her.

6 hours passed. Izzie wakes up.

Izzie looks around her, she though "where am I?"

Izzie looked at Alex, and realized she is in the hospital, and she remembered the car accident.

Alex woke up and saw Izzie.

Alex: izzie!

Izzie: Alex, I'm so sorry, I didn't

Alex: Izzie you did nothing wrong sweetheart,

Izzie: We had such a perfect morning then I have to get in a car accident.

Alex: Izzie I am so happy you are ok. You are so lucky , your car flipped over, but you barely are hurt at, you just had a little bleeding near your heart, you are going to be ok.

Izzie cries: I saw someone, someone saved me.

Alex held Izzie and kissed her forehead.

_So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_


	9. I never

**I Never**

_I'm only a woman  
Of flesh and bone  
And I wept much  
We all do  
I thought I might die alone  
But I had never (x11) met you  
So baby be good to me  
I've got nothing to give you, you see  
except everything, everything, everything, everything_

Cristina sat outside

Cristina POV

Why in the world am I here, this is too much drama, I cannot take this. I mean , I never cried so much in my life then I have during my internship, oh my gosh, what the hell has gotten into me, I.. I cant be here. I am going to quit.. Yes , that is a good idea. I will move back to California and just finish my internship there, yes , that is a good idea, ok because today I told someone I love them and cried more, and this is not good. Breathe Cristina Breathe...

Burke walks out the hospital

Burke: Cristina, how are you my love?

Cristina smiles: I am good, I got to go, talk to you later (Cristina forced that smile, she knew she could not tell burke she was leaving seattle grace, leaving her friends, leaving him)

The day went by

Meredith: Cristina, you know that black dress, the black dress I wore to the prom?

Cristina: You mean the one you did the nasty with mcdreamy?

Meredith: mmmhmm yes, anyways well mcdreamy and I are offically dating, oh yes I love it, we have our first date tonight and I want to look good, you know sexy,hehe

Cristina: I am sure you will look good and all, I got to go

Meredith: Cristina what is wrong ,why are you acting distant

Cristina: I am sorry Meredith you can tell me every little dirty detail about your dramatically insane life, and it doesn't mean I am going to tell you anything about mine, ok I am sick in tired of everyone wanting to get all mushy and emotional I just want space. Space to breathe!

Cristina runs off

Meredith: Wow, someone is mc-pm-sing today !

Night comes.

Cristina: Chief I want to talk to you

Webber: I don't have the time right now Dr.Yang, can you talk to me tomorrow?

Cristina: No, it is urgent

Webber: That wasn't a question that was a order.

Cristina: I want to quit

Webber turns around shocked: Now what in the hell are you saying, are you trying to play a prank me on me Dr.Yang?

Cristina: No, I can't take this hospital anymore, it is too much ok 

Webber: You are well are most well yes are one of the most talented doctors I ever met, and you are telling me you are leaving? When?

Cristina: Now, bye

Cristina walks out

Webber looks in complete shock

Hours later

Burke goes to see the chief

Burke: Hey Richard

Webber: Preston, please tell me why the Christina Yang, the stanford top graduate wants to leave the program , here at Seattle Grace?

Burke : What? (He laughs)

Webber: She left to the airport an hour ago, go get her

Burke runs

_**"Run"**_

I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done

And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here

Burke makes it to the airport

Cristina gets up to go into the shuttle

Cristina's POV

I got to do this, I am going to miss those brats and I am going to miss Preston so much, but I got to do this bye , Bye Seattle Grace...

_To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do_

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

Burke runs to the boarding place to ca

The plane takes off and Preston falls to his knees

Burke: Cristina, no

Cristina: Preston, what in the hell are you screaming like a girl?

Burke smiles and turns to see Cristina stuffing her mouth with twinkies.

Burke: Cristina I thought you left.

Cristina: I thought I was going, but I couldn't leave, I can't leave, I need to stop running, stop running away from the people who love me.

Cristina and Burke kiss and hug

All the sudden Izzie, Meredith, George, and Alex show up to the airport and run to Cristina

Cristina cries and says: I love you my emotional freaks, I love you guys..

Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads

Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
_Making up for all this mess  
Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_


End file.
